dos almas perdidas
by iriahs
Summary: Historia de Byakuya e Hisana, que paso desde el momento que se conocieron hasta la muerte de ella. Primer capitulo: azabache. lean y dejen opiniones.


**AZABACHE**

Los cerezos estaban floreciendo aun, después de un invierno duro por fin la primavera comenzaba a asomarse. Los diferentes colores y olores de la atmósfera la embriagaban, se había alejado de su zona y estaba desorientada, no conocía las calles ni las casas majestuosas que se alzaban en medio de los jardines de estilo oriental. Atrás había dejado pobreza, sufrimiento, incluso una parte de ella; se arrepentía de abandonarla, pero cuando tuviese medios suficientes para poder criarla volvería a por ella y vivirían juntas como una familia. Quería a su hermana por encima de todas las cosas pero si continuaban juntas ninguna de las dos sobreviviría, así que decidió dejarla en manos de un orfanato mientras ella conseguía un trabajo, dinero y una casa.

Mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos continuo andando sin rumbo fijo, entro en un enorme jardín lleno de cerezos en flor, los pétalos bailaban a su alrededor y movían sus ropas y cabellos con el viento. Sonrió. Era una imagen hermosa, como le gustaría tenerla con ella para poder mostrarse la, sus pensamientos volaron a la niña que había dejado atrás pero unos pasos apresurados y voces la alertaron. Se escondió lo mejor que pudo en un matorral cercano, tapo la boca para que los individuos no escucharan su respiración y espero a que se fueran.

-Byakuya-sama, por favor, reconsidérelo- hablaba suplicante una voz vieja- esta unión haría las delicias de las dos familias-

-No quiero ni escucharlo mencionar nunca mas- hablo otra mas joven pero fría- no pienso casarme con esa mujer, ¿queda claro?-

-Pero Yourichi-sama, aun con lo joven que es ya esta en posesión del titulo de jefe del escuadrón del castigo- esta vez su voz era mas firme- además, dentro de poco usted será nombrado capitán de uno de los trece escuadrones y esta boda supondría la alegría de las dos familias aristócratas mas importantes, la noble casa Kuchiki y la Shioin juntas- remato su discurso el viejo.

-Por favor Shigure, aunque esta unión significase lo que presupones no alcanzaría mi felicidad, no con esa mujer- la voz mas joven sonó triste.

-Pero joven señor, os conocéis desde niños y habéis crecido juntos, vuestros padres son amigos, ¿no creéis que tal vez si lo intentáis podéis enamoraros de ella?- parecía mas una suplica que un consejo.

-Por eso mismo, la conozco desde niño, ya me hizo pasar una mala niñez y no pienso dejar que me arruine lo que me quede de vida- tembló al recordar todo lo que le paso de niño- la conozco bien y sé de sobra lo retorcida que es, no pienso unirme en matrimonio con ella, ya se lo puedes comunicar a mi padre-

-Una noticia como esta lo deprimirá y su estado de salud no es muy buena, joven señor le ruego que espere unos días para decírselo y así usted puede meditarlo-

-Tienes razón, esperare un poco, pero no cambiare mi parecer- su voz volvió a sonar fría y dura- ahora deseo estar solo, entrenare un poco, retira te-

-Como deseéis, regresare a la mansión y os preparare un baño- los pasos se alejaron.

Seguía escondida por miedo a ser descubierta en uno de los jardines de una familia noble, si la encontraban la castigarían severamente, incluso tal vez la mataran, debía salir de allí lo antes posible. El problema era que uno de los hombres seguía en la zona y si la veía estaba perdida, decidió aguantar hasta que se cansase y se fuera, pero la curiosidad era tal por ver al joven de la conversación que se movió un poco para poder verlo. Alcanzo a ver su espalda, era alto, llevaba puesto un kimono verde con detalles de hojas, en su cintura esgrimía una espada y su pelo negro se ondeaba con el viento. Estaba parado en medio de un claro totalmente quieto,

Ella noto que el viento empezaba hacer remolinos en torno a su persona y que una presión se apoderaba del ambiente, sin embargo fue incapaz de moverse y seguía contemplando al joven ensimismada. Un dolor en el pecho la hizo volver a la realidad, la densidad de poder espiritual que emanaba el chico era tal que presionaba su cuerpo y el dolor era casi insoportable. De repelente unos gritos hicieron que el joven perdiese la concentración y el ambiente se relajo.

-Byakuya-sama- gritaba una voz potente- es urgente-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que gritas así?- su voz denotaba enfado.

-su padre, señor, a empeorado y el viejo Shigure me ha mandado a llamarle-

Sin mediar ninguna palabra las dos personas abandonaron el jardín apresuradamente, ella sin embargo quedo afectada aun por el poder espiritual de aquel joven. Se quedo tendida en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente mientras su rostro estaba empapado en sudor, temió por su vida, si hubiese estado mas tiempo en contacto con ese poder de seguro hubiese muerto; ahora mas que nunca era apremiante salir de ese lugar y sin ser vista. Pero su cuerpo no respondía como quería, andaba torpemente y sentía que le faltaba el aire, fue dando tumbos hasta el muro donde estaba la entrada que había usado. Sonrió. Saldría de allí y no habría ocurrido nada, si no la cojian podría buscar algún sitio donde cobijarse y descansar.

Unas fuertes manos la aprisionaron, gimió de dolor al golpearse la espalda contra la pared. Su captor era un hombre joven vestido de negro, la estaba amenazando con una espada que estaba peligrosamente colocada en su cuello lista para degollarla en un rápido movimiento.

-¿Quién eres y que has venido hacer aquí?- la empujo de nuevo- contesta-

-yo…no…no quería entrar- tartamudeaba y no sabia que decir- no hice nada…solo…solo paseaba-

-solo paseabas, ¿no?- la agarro fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastro- yo creo que quieres robar, te llevare a mi jefe y él decidirá tu castigo- miro a la chica- con suerte solo pierdas una mano por intentar robar-

Abrió los ojos asustada, ella no quería robar pero ese tipo pensaba que si y ahora la estaba llevando al jefe. Sintió que todo a su alrededor se descomponía, iban a castigarla por algo que no había echo y ella no podía defenderse. Un sentimiento de desconsuelo la embargo.

La condujo por todo el jardín hasta la parte de atrás de una mansión, allí hablo con un compañero y la siguió empujando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. Toco con los nudillos y se identifico, una voz cansada le respondió desde dentro. Abrió la puerta y la empujo dentro, ella cayó bocabajo, no se atrevía a alzar la vista por miedo.

-¿así que eres tu la ladronzuela?- esa voz ya la había escuchado antes- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?-

Levanto la cara y vio al anciano del jardín, tenía una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro que invitaba a hablar. Perdió un poco de miedo y se atrevió a hacer una reverencia escondiendo la cara nuevamente.

-Me llamo Hisana y no quería robar, solo paseaba y sin querer acabe en el jardín, como no me encontraba muy bien me pare a descansar- su voz temblaba notablemente.

-Ya supuse que no querías robar, pero por tus ropas deduzco que no eres de familia noble así que, ¿Por qué te encontrabas por estos dominios?- la miro inquisitivamente.

-Yo vine a buscar trabajo pero no sabia por donde ir y acabe deambulando- alzo la miraba, tenia los ojos enjuagados en lagrimas- yo no quería robar se lo aseguro, solo necesito trabajo para poder vivir, por favor no me mate- suplico.

-Jajaja, no te voy a asesinar- el anciano se movió hasta la puerta, la abrió y mando llamar a alguien- necesitas trabajo ¿no?- espero a que la chica asintiera- ¿Qué sabes hacer? ¿Cocinar, lavar, limpiar?-

-Yo no se hacer mucho pero aprendo muy rápido- temblaba un poco aun.

-Bien, bien, querer trabajar es el mejor estimulo- abrieron la puerta y entro una mujer de cabellos rojizos- esta es Sae, será quien te enseñe como funciona la casa y te ayudara a integrarte-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo muy bien lo que me quiere decir- estaba sorprendida.

-Necesitas trabajo y nosotros trabajadores, ayudaras en los quehaceres de la casa- le sonrió- se te dará cobijo, comida y ropa- se acerco un poco a ella- ¿aceptas?-

-Si, gracias, muchísimas gracias- le beso las manos.

-Ven conmigo, Shigure tiene cosas que atender, yo te enseñare esto- comento Sae saliendo del cuarto.

-Ve y atiende bien lo que te explique- dijo el anciano animándola a irse detrás de la mujer.

Hisana corrió hasta alcanzar a su jefa, la observo detenidamente. Era una mujer de edad media pero muy guapa, llevaba un kimono azul marino, que resaltaba su figura, su pelo rojo era muy llamativo pero estaba muy cuidado. Casi tropezó con ella cuando se paro enfrente de un cuarto pequeño, le abrió la puerta y le señalo que entrase.

-lava te que estas de barro hasta las orejas, cambia te y ponte esto- le entrego un kimono de color violeta- tu solo usaras este color así se te diferenciara-

-¿Cómo?- estaba un poco confundida.

-Los del servicio se nos diferencia por los colores, diferente cargo diferente color- miro la cara de confusión de la chica- a ver, los cocineros van de blanco, los mayordomos de marrón, los criados de violeta y los que manejan cada grupo de otro color diferente-

-Ah, ya veo, ¿entonces el anciano de antes es el jefe de algún grupo?-

-¿Shigure? no, él es el secretario personal del cabeza de familia, se ocupa de pequeños detalles como tu- le puso una mueca de desdén- yo soy tu superior, el jefe de los cocineros va de gris y el de los mayordomo va de verde- volvió la cara al pasillo al escuchar unos gritos.

-¿entonces los hombres de negro de que servicio son?- la casa le parecía cada vez mas extraña.

-Esos son los de seguridad, responden solo antes Shigure o ante el amo, no te metas en problemas y no los volverás a ver- se giro rápidamente para irse- tienes media hora para arreglarte, a en punto se cenara y si no estas en la sala del servicio a esa hora no comerás nada, ¿entendido?-

-S…si, muchas gracias por todo esto, me esforzare en trabajar duro- se inclino respetuosamente.

-No me las des a mi sino a Shigure, si por mi fuera dejaría que te castigaran así no tendría que encargarme de otra niñata- se fue alejando lentamente- date prisa solo te queda veinte minutos para asearte-

La vio alejarse rápidamente, suspiro, entro en el cuarto de baño y se aseo lo mejor que pudo. Observo que Sae tenía razón, al haber estado escondida en el matorral tenía barro por todos lados, incluso tenia ramitas y hojas enredadas en el pelo. Se baño, se coloco el kimono y salio corriendo para la sala de la cena, el problema era que no sabia donde estaba, camino un rato por la casa y cuanto mas avanzaba mas sorprendida estaba, esa casa era enorme, podía tener tranquilamente un barrio entero de longitud. Escucho a lo lejos unas risas y sonido de platos, decidió atajar por el jardín que había por medio, corrió lo más que podía pero choco contra algo.

-ayayay- se froto la nariz por el dolor del golpe.

-¿estas bien?- hablo una voz masculina.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules oscuros que la observaban, estaba vestido de negro y llevaba el pelo suelto. El extraño le tendió la mano, ella acepto, se levanto y le sonrió pero no obtuvo el mismo resultado, el chico seguía serio.

-¿Qué hacías corriendo así?- pregunto dando le la espalda.

-me dirigía a cenar con el resto de mis compañeros, soy una nueva criada pero no se donde queda la sala-

-sigue el pasillo principal, luego gira a la derecha y llegaras a la zona del servicio, allí pregunta otra vez si te pierdes y ya te conducirán ellos- le comento. Se escucharon unas campanas a lo lejos- debes de llegar tarde, ya son en punto y dentro de una hora comerá el cabeza de familia y tienes que estar lista-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos horrorizada- me tengo que ir, gracias por todo, ya nos veremos- le sonrió y salio corriendo.

Hisana no tardo mucho en llegar a la sala con las indicaciones del joven, en cuanto abrió la puerta todo el mundo se la quedo mirando, ella se sonrojo. Sae se levanto y se la presento; la condujo hasta una mesita donde había mas mujeres vestidas de violeta, la mayoría eran ancianas solo había una chica joven mas, se sentó a su lado.

-Soy Ran, encantada, soy también tu compañera de al lado- le sonrió- come rápido que tenemos que preparar todo para la cena de los señores-

-ah, vale, la verdad es que tengo hambre-

Comieron y al golpe de un gong, todos se levantaron y salieron rápidamente para otro cuarto, Hisana las seguía sin saber muy bien que hacer, Ran le estaba poniendo en las manos un montón de manteles.

-atiende bien- se acerco Sae a ellas- las criadas limpian, arreglan y recogen. En todas las comidas ponemos la mesa, estamos presentes mientras los señores comen sin siquiera movernos y cuando acaban recogemos todo. ¿Entendido?-

-Si, solo limpiamos, no servimos, ¿no?- respondió mientras seguía a su jefa por los pasillos.

-Exacto, estate cerca de Ran y si no sabes que hacer pregúntale a ella-

Siguió a toda las criadas hasta una habitación ceremonial enorme, había tapetes colgados por todas las paredes, una mesa lacada con incrustaciones de oro en el centro, al entrar tuvo la sensación de ser la persona mas pobre del mundo.

-impresiona, ¿a que si?, ven vamos a poner todo que falta poco para la cena- le dijo Ran viendo la cara de sorprendida de la chica.

Apuraron a preparar todo, los mayordomos comenzaron a traer todo los manjares, parecía la comida de un rey y toda su corte, había de todo, carnes, pescados, entremeses, postres, era impresionante. Entro Shigure anunciando la llegada del amo, todos hicieron una reverencia. Apareció un palanquín suntuoso, se paro delante de la mesa, el secretario se apuro a ayudar a bajar a su amo, de seguido entro un hombre joven al que también le acomodo. Al golpe de un gong, el servicio se sentó y empezó el banquete.

Hisana no se atrevía a levantar la vista, estaba justo enfrente de la mesa, y mirar seria encontrase con la mirada del amo, eso la asustaba. Sin embargo al escuchar la voz del joven que le parecía tan familiar alzo la vista, se encontró con el hombre de negro del jardín que la había ayudado, ahogo un gritito, eso provoco que el chico la mirase. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-¿a que es guapo el joven amo?- le susurro al oído Ran.

-silencio, ya hablareis mas tarde- las reprendió Sae.

La cena acabo sin complicación, recogieron todo y al sonido de otro gong se anuncio la hora de dormir. Hisana estaba cansada, en ese día había tenido mas emociones que en toda su vida, en cuanto pillase la cama caería dormida en el momento. La guiaron hasta su el cuarto de las criadas, era un cuarto grande de estilo oriental, al momento se dispusieron los futones en el suelo, Sae ordeno meterse en cama y así se hizo. Tenía a su lado a Ran.

-¿Qué te pareció todo?- le pregunto su compañera.

-Pues todo muy ceremonial, la verdad-

-Si, es una vieja norma de la casa- se giro a mirarla- ¿pero que te parece el joven amo?- se le quedo viendo expectante.

-Pues no se, muy serio-contesto pensativa.

-¿solo te fijaste es eso al verlo?- pregunto incrédula Ran- yo la primera vez que lo ví me enamore de sus ojos, de eso y su pelo, cuerpo-

-bueno, ahora que lo dices es mono-

-¿solo mono? Tu estas mal- exclamo un poco alto.

-Callaos y dormíos que mañana nos levantaremos temprano- les grito Sae que llevaba un tiempo escuchándolas.

Al no poder seguir hablando Ran se durmió enseguida pero Hisana se quedo despierta durante un rato pensando. No sabia que hacer, se había encontrado esa tarde con el amo y lo había tratado de igual, ahora no se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera. Cada vez estaba mas confundida, esperaba no volver a encontrarse lo por ningún sitio, solo en las comidas, pero como tenia que estar sentada sin moverse no le preocupada tanto. Su vida en esa casa seria de lo más complicada.

--------------------X-------------------------------X----------------------------------------X--------

¿Qué les pareció? espero que por lo menos les haya entretenido. Bueno, esta historia tratara de Byakuya e Hisana como se habrán dado cuenta, el relato estará ambientado cerca de 50 años antes que la historia de Ichigo, como es una historia de amor no esperéis ninguna batalla ni ningún personaje del mundo humano.

Todos los nombres de los criados me los voy a ir inventando así como su descripción, los únicos que no cambio son a Byakuya y como Hisana es igual a su hermana Rukia tampoco la voy a tener muy difícil para describirla. Lo que más me gusto de esta historia es la discusión por el compromiso de Byakuya y Yourichi, seria simpatiquísimo que eso fuera cierto, por eso ahora el chico le tiene tanta manía.

En fin, espero algún que otro review para saber si os gusto o por el contrario lo odiáis.

Nos leemos.


End file.
